


Run.

by Just_A_Small_Town_Girl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Small_Town_Girl/pseuds/Just_A_Small_Town_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I'm scared' Niall says with worry coating his voice.<br/>'Shh' I coo into his ear,<br/>'I'm scared, too'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Each Other

I shiver as my back connects with the hard wood of the floor, sending a wave of pain through me. ' _Damn chairs'_ I think as I struggle to get up again. My brown hair keeps getting in my face, I yank it forcefully into a bun, my eyes still trained on the window, watching as people run away from the zombies.

_Zombies._

Such a horrible word. It makes this all sound like it's a game. ~~_Liam wouldn't be dead if this was a game._~~

I run as fast as I can out the broken bar door, running through a sea of people, looking for _him._

_Niall. ~~My baby brother.~~ _ _My everything._

He's the only thing that's keeping me going these days. ~~_And now I lost him._~~

_"Anna!"_

I hear a scream, a scream so loud that I _know_ it's him. I chuckle softly to myself. ~~_Niall's the only one who can scream that_ loud.~~

Then all of the sudden, something comes crashing into me, knocking me to the ground. My head bounces off of the concrete road, creating a new bump on my head.

"Anna, holy shit, Anna. You wouln't believe what I saw, I was so scared, but now I found you and-" I cut him off with a yell/whisper.

"Niall! Would you get the hell off of me!"

"Sorry, sorry, I just missed you so so much and I couldn't find you and I thought you were dead, and I just can't..." He trails off, trying ot catch his breath.

I smile at the fourteen-year-old, wondering, _how in Gods name did he survive?_ I didn't mean it in any offensive way, but Niall is way too small for his age and he couldn't fight off anyone, much less a _zombie._

 ~~~~Then I noticed he was still talking. _ ~~That kid sometimes.~~_ Instead of talking, I just grabbed him and pulled into a bone crushing hug, treasuring that fact that _my baby brother is okay._

_He's alive and he's okay._

__                                          __

 

 

 _"Where's Harry?"_ I ask, worried about the boy, who acted so tough, but I knew he was scared on the inside.

"Anna, Harry...well, he um, he got hurt" Niall said nervously.

"What? What do mean he got hurt?" I yelled, not caring about anything else in the world, because if Harry, _Harry,_ got hurt then who knows what gonna happen.

"Harry got bit, Anna. One of _them,_ was trying to get me and he tried" He stopped to get some air. ' _His asthma'._ I guessed in my head. "He tried to f-fight them, b-but he couldn't and they bit h-him, and he told me to _run,_ Anna, he saved my life, and he's probably dead right now." He sobbed

_Dead._

The words hit me like a bag of bricks.

_Harry was dead._

"And what was I supposed to do? They were gonna come for me next when they were done with him, and I couldn't leave him behind, but I had to, Anna, I _had_ to! And then-"

"Shh, shh, I'm not mad, I'm not mad. It's not your fault. It's not." I say as the tears flow down my face, Harry was my best friend, he was there for me whenever I needed someone, and I wasn't there for him today. ~~_I was never there for him._~~

I realized that Niall was crying, I hugged him so hard I think I broke a few bones. "Everything's gonna be okay, Niall"

"Promise?" He chokes out, his face full of sorrow.

"I promise."

 


	2. Zayn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm Zayn."  
> "I'm..uh..I'm" I stutter for a second forgetting my name.  
> "Anna, her name is Anna." Niall says with a cold tone, eyes narrowing at the tan boy, who stood about a foot taller than him.  
> "Y-yea...My n-names Anna." I say blushing. I see Niall's glare out of the corner of my eye, but I'm mostly focused on the gorgeous boy in front of me.

The heat beats down on my face as I run through the crowd, trying to catch up to Niall. My forehead is sweaty and I can feel a sunburn slowly forming. _"Keep going, Anna, C'mon, keep going.'_ I encourage myself in my head. I keep getting dizzier though. My head spins. My heart races. Everything is going fuzzy. I can faintly hear Niall yelling for me to keep up.

_Then everything goes black._

__                                                     __

When I start to become aware of my surroundings, I notice that I'm lying on cold, hard, concrete. _Alleyway._

"Hey dude, hands off, she's my sister." I hear someone say. ~~_Niall._~~

 ~~~~"Calm down, kid. I was only trying to help."

"If you wanted to help you would get the hell away from us."

"Hey! Listen, man, don't talk to me that way, okay? Or I swear I'll-" He was cut off when my eyes fluttered open, my eyes set on a _beautiful_ boy. He had dark black hair, and olive skin that was so perfect I wanted to just reach out and touch it. And his eyes, god, his _eyes._ They were the prettiest brown I've ever seen in my life. ~~_Except for Liam's ofcourse._~~

"Ahhem." Coughed Niall. ~~_Shit, I'd been staring._~~

"I'm Zayn."

"I'm..uh..I'm." I stutter for a second forgetting my name.

"Anna, her name is Anna." Niall says in a cold tone, his eyes narrowing at the tan boy, who stood about a foot taller than him.

"Y-yea...My n-names Anna." I say blushing. I can see Niall's glare out of the corner of my eye, but I'm mostly focused on the _gorgeous_ boy in front of me.

"Anna, pretty name." He says as he grabs my hand and helps me up. ~~_It's so soft._~~

 ~~~~"Um...thanks." I say awkardly, trying to get Niall to leave us alone.

"Oh, I guess I'll just leave you two alone for a second." Niall says and walks off. ~~_But not before sending a glare in Zayn's direction._~~

 ~~~~"Sorry about him, he just isn't so open to strangers." I say apoligizing for the way Niall acted. ~~ _Damn kid._~~

"Hey, it's fine. That happens a lot, he's just a kid anyway, right, he doesn't know what he's doing." He says, the words rolling off his tongue. ~~_**But Niall does know what he's doing, because Niall is one of the smartest kids I know and he can always tell if someone is trouble or not.**_~~

 ~~~~"Yea...he's just a kid." I say, trying to change the subject. "Anyway, thanks for helping me back there, I guess I just kinda shut down for a second."

"Happens to us all, doesn't it?" He states, pulling out a cigeratte and a lighter. _~~That's why his voice is so scratchy.~~_

"I guess, I better get going, I have to go find our mum, to make sure she's alright." I lie, trying to get the hell away from this guy, because _smoke will make me puke._

"Take care, Anna" He says bluntly, as if he was bored with me. ~~_I ran as fast as I could away from him._~~

 ~~~~__                                                                __

"Anna, we gotta get outta here." Niall whispers in my ear.

"I know. I'm sorry. " I whisper back to him. ~~_What have I gotten myself into._~~

We were hiding in a closet in some old abandon diner. It was dark and creepy and _small._ And I knew that Niall's claustrophobia wasn't helping the situation. His breaths were getting ragged and I wasn't sure how much longer he could take before freaking out.

My whole body ached with every move. _~~The blood in my mouth made everything more uncomfortable.~~_

Then I hear _it._

"Niall _run._ " I say calmly, trying not to freak out.

"What?" He asks confused.

"Niall run, and get the _hell_ out of the diner." I say through gritted teeth.

"O-Okay" He stutters before opening the closet door, little by little, it opens with a _creak._

Niall freezes.

I freeze.

Because we both now that _it_ saw us.

"Niall run!" I scream.

And he takes off.

_                                          _

Hands were grabbing me, pulling me, trying to bite me.

I kicked.

I punched.

I tried as _hard_ as I could to get the _hell_ away from these _things_.

 

I hear gunshots being shot and then nothing.

"Almost had yourself killed there, love, now didn't ya'?" I hear a Doncaster voice say. ~~_Just like my dad's._~~

 ~~~~"Um..yea." I said frightened that I almost _died._

"My names Louis, you can call me Lou if ya' want, that's what my friends call me." He explains.

"Were friends?" I asked confused, I had just learned this boy's name and we already _friends?_

"Just saved your life there, now didn't I? I'd say that's what friends do, right?"

"I g-guess?" I say, but it comes out more of a question.

"Well, since were friends now, you can tell  me your name." He says confidently.

"Anna, my names Anna." I state, trying to be confident, as well.

"Well, Anna, you might wanna head back to where ever it is your going, it's almost night time, and these zombie things are about to get ten times worse." Lou says briefly.

"Anna! Anna, we have to go!" I hear Niall yell.

"I'm coming! Thank you, Lou. So much!" I yell to him as I run to Niall.

"God, Anna, I thought you were dead!" Niall says as he hugs me tightly. _~~I thought **you** were dead.~~_

"Shh, it's ok, we gotta go find somewhere to stay, ok? It's gonna get dark soon, okay?"

He nods sadly.

"Anna, never leave me again, **never** again, Anna, never again." He cries.

"Never again, okay?" I promise.

~~_**So little did I know...** _ ~~

 


	3. Liam.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Anna, forget about me. Forget about everything."  
> I-I can't forget when there is so much to remember."

_*                                                                         *_

_"Liam, I love you, you know that right?" I say worried._

_"Yea, I love you, too, Anna" He says, running out of breath. Dirt and blood cover his face and clothes, sweat was making his bangs stick to his forehead. "They're coming, Anna, you gotta get the **hell** outta here." _

_'I know, I know, I was so stupid to get us into this mess. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I apoligized as I crouched down deeper behind the counter of the convienience store._

_"Hey, listen to me, **none** of this is your fault, ok? I need you to stay strong, I need you to go, just go and get to safety._ _" Liam says, eyes glistening with tears._

_"Aren't you coming with?" I ask, scared of the answer._

_"Anna, they're coming soon, and the second you go out that door, you are going to **run** as fast as you can, to anywhere, but here."_

_"B-but what about you?"_

_"Anna, **forget** about me. Forget about everything._

_"I can't forget when there is so much to **remember.** "_

_"Anna! Listen to me! If you don't do exactly what I say, we are both going to die! Forget about **me!** Forget about **Niall!** "_

_"Don't you dare tell me to forget about Niall. He's fine!" I scream._

_"Anna, don't you get it?! This isn't a game! This is **real**! Niall is **dead**! Forget about him, and get the hell outta this place!" _

**_I decked him so hard in to mouth my knuckles hurt._ **

_"I'm sorry, I just-" I choked out, tears blurring my vision._

_"It's fine, I shouldn't of yelled that much." He says apoligizing. ~~ **Even though it was all my fault.**~~_

_"I'm just so scared, Liam. I'm so damn scared."_

_"Ya' know what, I'm scared, too"_

_*                                                   *_

"Anna, it's to dark. I can't see anything." Niall whimpers, scared out of his wits.

"Just keep walking, Niall, it's all okay, we gotta find somewhere to stay." I say to him calmly.

"I'm cold, Anna. My arms are freezing." He complains, shivering in his hoodie. ~~_It's not even his, it's Liam's._~~

 ~~~~"I know it's cold and I'm so sorry, but we have to keep-" I was cut off with a low growl.

"Anna, what was that?" Niall whispers, already knowing the answer.

"Niall, on the count of three, we are both going to run into that house, across the street, okay?"

"O-Okay"

"One."

It was coming closer.

"Two"

I could feel it's breath.

"Th-"

I was shoved to the ground forcefully, scratching my hands and cheek. I was unaware of what was happening. I only knew that _something_ pushed me. I couldn't breath, it was like I was _drowning._

"-nna! Anna come on! Anna, please!" I hear Niall beg in the backround, not wanting to leave his sister behind. I get up, losing my balance and falling over again. A hand grabs my arm and pulls it up, dragging me practically, to the house across the street. We entered through the door, and instantly I regretted coming here. It was cold, colder than outside, and water was dripping through the ceiling, splattering on me.

"Anna, I'm so glad your okay, I thought you were gonna...you were gonna-" Niall cries. ~~_Poor kid, he's been through a lot for the past few days._~~

"I know, I know, shh, it's okay. See? I promised you it would all be okay." I soothe him.

"But what if they come in here? What if next time we see them, they  _will_ hurt us?" He wailes. ~~_What if?_~~

"They aren't gonna come in here, I promise. They aren't." I reasure him.

"I'm scared." He says with worry coating his voice.

"Shh." I coo into his ear.

"I'm scared, too."

_                                           _

_"Hey Niall, listen to me." Liam demands. "You take care of your sister, okay?"_

_"Okay." Niall says, shivering._

_"Here." Liam says as he takes of his sweatshirt and gives it to Niall. "It was old anyway." ~~ **But he just bo ught it a week ago.**~~_

_"T-thanks." Niall says, slipping it on. The whole thing just was really big on him, the sleeves went past his hands, and it almost went down to his knees, and his left shoulder was showing because it slipped off. ~~ **It's better then him freezing to**~~_ ~~**death.** ~~

_"You guys are both gonna run and be safe, okay?"_

_"Bye, Liam" I say._

_"Hey, don't say goodbye. It's not like we aren't gonna see each other again. I'll be fine, I promise."_

_~~**Promises are meant to be broken.** ~~ _

~~~~_                                                             _

"Niall, hey, Niall. Wake up, buddy." I whisper into his ear. It was real early in the morning, I didn't know what time, but the sun was almost rising.

"Wha'?" He slurred, eyes not opening.

"Niall, c'mon, we need to get up"

"No."

"Yes, Niall"

"No."

"Damn it, Niall, get up!"

"Sorry, I'm sorry" He apoligized quickly.  _ ~~I knew he was scared but I didn't have time for that.~~_

"It's fine. We really need to get going." I explain.

And then I looked at Niall, really looked at him. His big blue eyes have turned to a grayish-blue, not the blue that I loved. And he had dirt all over his face and body, and his beautiful blonde hair was messy, and brownish, because of all the dirt in it. He had cuts on his face from when one of our windows shattered all over him at _home,_ right when all of this _zombie_ crap started.

"Anna? You said we had to go?" Niall asks, confused at why I was staring at him.

"Yea, we um...we have to try to get help from the police or anyone."

"Okay. let's go." Niall says.

_                                             _

My breathes are becoming ragged, my lungs are closing up, resticting air, but I have to keep going. If I slow down I  _will_ die.

I don't know where Niall is, I had to leave him behind. ~~_And I hate myself for doing it._~~

I take a sharp turn into an alley, my feet skid on the ground as I sprint into the dark opening. Tears leak from my eyes, as I remember, _this_ is where it all happened. This exact alley. This is where Liam saved our lives, this is where Liam was eaten _alive_ by **it.** The bloodstains are still in the same place, everything is _exactly_ how it was when the _accident_ happened.

_Then I start screaming._

_I start screaming because I'm standing in this god awful place, where the love of my life was **murdered.**_

 

 

 


	4. The End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone gets their fairytale ending.

My cheeks were sticky with tears, I wiped them quickly as I ran.

_Ran away._

_**"Anna, you gotta get the hell away from here."** _

My mind was swirling with thoughts, I couldn't even think straight.

_**"I'm scared."** _

Nothing mattered anymore.

_**"Anna! Forget Niall! He's dead!"** _

_forgetniallforgetniallforgetniall_

**_"I can't forget when there's so much to remember."_ **

The rain pelt down, harder than ever before. Soaking my clothes and hair, I still ran.

_Ran away._

Because that's all I ever do. I run away from my problems. I ran away from Niall. I ran away from Zayn. I ran way from _Liam._

Oh dear sweet Liam, with his brown eyes and his hugs and the way Niall would look to him with such admiration. ~~_But Liam is dead, Anna._~~

_Dead._

Everything I could ever love is dead.

Liam.

Harry.

Mom.

_Niall._

_"Go back for him."_

_**"Leave him."** _

_"He looks up to you."_

**_"He hates you. You left him twice, he thinks you're weak."_ **

_"Go."_

So I went.

_                                               _

Bodies.

Dead bodies.

All around.

Blood mixed in with the rain water, swirling down sewage pipes.

"Niall." I choked out, my air was restricted.

_'Yell louder.'_

"Niall." I tried again but it still came out as a hoarse whisper.

_'Louder.'_

"Niall!" I yell as loud as I can.

"Anna!"

"Niall, where are you?" I screamed, my throat aching.

"Anna, please!" I hear him yell faintly.

_Alleyway._

_That same damn alleyway._

_                                               _

"Anna-ple-" I hear Niall choking.

_No, not him._

I run into the alley to see _them_ , hurting my baby brother. Trying to bite him.

"Niall!" I yell and launch at them, ready to fight.

**

 

_"Liam what if they try to get us?"  I ask, scared that they might hurt us._

_"Here," he says as he hands me a pistol,"It's my dads, it will protect you."_

_"Liam, no." I whisper, pushing the gun back in his hands._

_"Anna, listen to me. This will protect you, I promise."_

_"I don't wanna kill anyone, Liam."_

_**_

**_"Anna, listen to me. This will protect you."_ **

I pull out the gun from my bag.

**_"Liam, no."_ **

I aim.

**_"I don't wanna kill anyone, Liam."_ **

I shoot, it hits one in the stomach, he goes down. I try to aim again, but the way he is holding Niall, I might shoot Niall, instead of _him._

"Anna! Shoot it!" I hear Niall scream.

"I'm trying. I'm trying!" I practically scream the last part.

_Bam_

The zombie falls to the ground with a thud.

Gasping for air, I say, "Thank god you didn't get-" Then I was tackled to the ground.

I kicked, hit, and scratched with all my might, but that didn't stop _it_ from, biting me.

_It bit me._

BAM

Suddenly the weight of the zombie was lifted off of me.

I cried, and screamed as the pain hit me. I could feel blood pouring out of my stomach and chest.

"Anna?" I felt someone tap my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Niall, kneeling there, soaking wet by the rain, crying.

"Anna, are you okay?"

Such a stupid question. ~~**_Ofcourse I wasn't okay._**~~

I start to cough viciously. As I cough, specks of blood fly out and land on ~~_Liam's_ ~~ Nialls sweatshirt.

I was getting sleepier by the second, all signs of life were leaving me.

"Niall, I'm not gonna be okay, alright?"

**And for a second the world froze.**

The look of _terror_ and _sadness_ that covered his face a that moment was just to much for me to handle.

"What do you mean? Anna, your gonna be fine. okay. Okay!" He shouted.

"Niall, do something for me?"

"Anything." He answers right away.

"Sing me that song that Mom used to sing to us."

"The sunshine song?" He questioned, tears making their way down his face.

"The Sunshine Song."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

As he startd to sing, I noticed how good he was. ~~_**I never knew he could**_ **sing.**~~

"That's right, Niall. Sing me to sleep. Sing me to sleep."

_**You are my sunshine.** _

_**My only sunshine.** _

_**You make me happy.** _

_**When skies are gray.** _

_**You'll never know how much I love you.** _

_**Please don't take my sunshine away.** _

 

 

 

 


End file.
